The twisted tale of the four blackhaired boys
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: SLASH! SMUT! LEMON! Four boys are kept in a cage. Their love for each other though goes beyond the rules of the supernatural. Rated M for a reason people! Bloodlust! Smut! Lemon! Slash!


**Warnings: This story contains abuse of the bloody and sexual kind. If you don't like this don't read it. I don't own Godric and Mush but I do own my personal characters.**

**Please refrain from hateful comments because I already know that there are haters out there.**

**This is M for a reason people! The story contains: Fucking, sucking, blood licking, skull fucking, rim jobs, torn of limbs, little bits of domination, vampirism, and abuse.**

I actually refrained myself from making it to gross! ** Thumbs up for me!**

The darkness in the holding cell was nearly unbearable. The four of them had been locked up like this for days, or perhaps it were only hours… their sense of time was totally off.

Four boys were sitting, naked from the waist up, on the cold floor of their cell.

All of the boys had black hair and they were sitting close to each other in order to stay warm in the draughty dungeon.

The boy to the right had shoulder length black hair that hung around his face. He had brown eyes and was wearing a pair of ripped dark blue pants. His head was lying on the shoulder of a boy with shorter black hair who had green eyes and was wearing a pair of shorts and who was shaking in cold.

The third boy, whose hair was curled and who was wearing nothing, was crying his eyes out against the shoulder of the fourth boy. The fourth boy, who was holding the third one, was the only one not shaking in fear or cold. Although he was naked as well he was looking confident about himself. He had no reason to be afraid.

"Sssh." The fourth boy whispered suddenly.

"What is it Godric?" The first boy asked.

Godric just listened for a second. "Their coming down."

The third boy's crying intensified. "Mush. Stop it." Godric whispered to the boy.

The boy looked up and blue eyes met Godric's brown ones.

Godric leaned forward and softly kissed Mush's lips.

The second boy, the one shaking with cold, was now looking at Mush and Godric with a tiny smile on his face. "Aren't they cute?" He said while he shivered yet again in cold.

Godric and Mush broke apart.

"We are not c-"

Somewhere upstairs a door slammed open and screams could be heard coming from behind it. The four boys shivered in fear as the deathly screams reached their ears.

A pair of heavy footsteps came downstairs. A man clad in dark clothes, carrying around a gun, spit at them before he went to another cage.

He dragged out a very thin boy, who was probably not much older than any of them, before he walked back upstairs again, the boy held tightly in his grasp.

The door shut again with a loud bang that made three of the boys jump.

Godric though only nodded his head sadly. "What has become of the human race…?"

He then looked over to the second boy. "Cars… do you love me?"

Cars was taken of guard with that question but after a quick recovery he said that he did. Very much indeed.

"Good… Good… I will get the four of us out of here, because I love you. All of you."

The three boys smiled and Godric stood up in the tiny cage.

"But first… I need strength."

"Take me." The first boy offered himself by revealing his bare neck to Godric.

"Wolf! No. You're too weak!" Cars said lovingly but firmly. "So are you Cars. Mush can barely hold himself together. I'm the strongest one of the three of us. He shall feed of me."

Godric smiled sadly. Why did it have to come to this? He was two-thousand years old and yet his mates had to sacrifice themselves for him. "We'll get out of here and we will live together. Forever."

In a quick movement he had bitten down on Wolf's neck with his fangs. Wolf gasped in pain as the fangs broke his skin, but the pain was quickly replaced with arousal. Wolf moaned softly as Godric kept on sucking him dry.

Four pair of hands slowly started to roam Wolf's body and the pleasure only intensified when one hand touched his groin.

In a blur of movement Wolf's pants were gone and he was lying naked on the ice cold dungeon floor.

A hand touched his dick and started stroking it as Godric was still draining him nearly dry.

When Godric did finally stop though, his eyes were blood red and a trail of blood was hanging from his chin. It turned the three boys on like nothing else could.

Godric moved as fast as the light and Wolf's legs were on his shoulders in a blink of the eye. In a quick thrust Godric's hard member was inside's Wolf's anus. Wolf screamed with the sudden intrusion, whether it was in pain or in pleasure… Godric didn't seem to slow down.

"Fuck." Godric spoke as the tight hole stretched for him.

Cars had lowered himself to Wolf's dick by then and his head was now bobbing up and down on the cock like it was a popsicle that needed to be sucked. Mush had positioned himself in such a way that his dick was now hanging over Wolf's face.

Wolf hungrily took Mush's meat and Mush started face fucking him rather harshly.

The moan that escaped Wolf's throat send shivers to all four of them and the speed and the heat only intensified.

Godric came inside of Wolf at the same time Mush and Wolf came. Even Cars, who hadn't been touched at all, came out of the pure lust he felt for his mates.

"Now, I'm ready." Godric said before he stood up and slammed the cage open with his vampire strength. The cage made a lot of noise as it hit the far of wall.

"Come on." He said before he dashed upstairs in a blur.

The three of them ran after Godric as fast as they could, all of them naked, their clothes being ripped apart in the heat of the lust.

They heard the door slam open again, followed by screams of terror and pain.

When they reached the top of the stairs they were met with a blood bath. Blood was dripping from the wall, pooling up on the floor. Disregarded limbs were lying everywhere and Godric was standing in the middle of it. The only person who hadn't been killed was the boy from earlier. He was tied to a cross and large cut covered his left cheek. He was shaking in fear and obviously human.

Godric's entire naked body was now covered in red, dark, beautiful human blood that dripped from every place possible onto the already blood stained floor.

Wolf walked over to Godric and kneeled down in front of him. He started licking the blood from Godric's cock, all the while looking up to see how Godric would react to such an act. Wolf kept on sucking all the blood from the member that was growing hard rather fast.

Mush and Cars joined in the cleaning as well and started licking the blood of their vampire.

Godric moaned in pleasure as three pair of mouths licked him clean. He took a second to see if the boy tied to the cross was okay. The boy seemed fine but was looking with rather big eyes at the four boys.

"Fuck!" Godric muttered under his breath, he couldn't keep control any longer, and he harshly grabbed Wolf's head and slammed his dick further up Wolf's face. The skull fuck that followed was hot and rough and Wolf nearly choked several times on the thick meat that was pounding at his throat.

Cars and Mush were still licking and sucking everything they could. Their hands, now covered in blood as well, roamed Godric's body.

"Fuck me." Godric ordered in a moan, as he kept on slamming his hard and stiff member up Wolf's tight throat.

Cars complied by putting himself behind Godric and entering his long cock into Godric's vampire ass.

Godric moaned even more loudly as Cars slammed into him with the best force he could manage. Mush bent down and sat behind Cars, facing his ass. Mush proceeded to give Cars an amazing rim job while he stroked himself with fast thrusts.

To say the sight was strange and unnatural was far from it. Four boys, all with black hair. One of them a vampire, were having a hardcore orgy in the middle of a living room. The living room itself was covered in blood and torn of limbs… and the boys themselves weren't very clean either.

The orgasms that followed the intense and harsh fuck was met with loud and hard moans from all the four boys.  
Eventually they fell down to the blood covered floor. All four of them were exhausted.

"Dawn is coming soon. We have to find a safe place. Tomorrow I will turn you all and we will be free forever." Godric said, still panting. Which was rather rare for a vampire to do anyway.

Godric quickly recovered though and gave all three of them a kiss on the lips before he started walking outside, not caring that he was but naked. Mush, Cars and Wolf followed him outside. Not questioning him on anything. As the cold air hit their skin they realized that tomorrow would be the last day of their old lives and the beginning of new ones.

But tomorrow would also start a war that they would face together.

Godric knew there would be a war between most of the humans and the vampire race as he left the grounds of the 'Fellowship of the sun.'

**Dum dum dum dum… did you like it? I know I did **** I only recently started watching true blood but when I saw Godric's face… His chin covered in blood in that flashback I got instantly hard… is that sick and twisted? Well if it is… sue me! *laughs rather evilly."**

**Update on other stories: White fore: I will write one chapter soon. I've just been so caught up in mid terms that it has been difficult to write stuff.  
Beautiful destined: The chapter is written on paper. I only need to copy it to word which will probably happen sometimes soon. **

**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Please do not be afraid to review **** I know it's sick and twisted… but I totally love it and hey… what is the world without a little bit of sick and twistyness?**

**See ya.**


End file.
